Naruto Songs and Stories
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: These are just some stories I made about Naruto characters and songs that fit them in my opinion. Rated T for language.
1. Numb

Numb

**Numb**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Linkin Park's song Numb, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Capiche?**

"Hinata," Hiashi sighed. "You'll never be a ninja if you keep tripping on your own feet. Now, get up. Show me again, and this time you'd better not fall."

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Hinata got to her feet and charged at Hiashi again. She was about to hit him when he slapped her hand aside. "You're a disgrace, showing me the move before you even make it! And you're moving too slow Hinata!" She flinched at her father's harsh words.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Discouraged, Hinata walked away when training was over. The first thing she did was look for Naruto. She knew he'd be at Ichiraku, and that's exactly where she found him.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked up when he heard Hinata's voice.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" The boy was concerned for his shy friend.

"W-Well, Naruto-kun, I-I had some trouble practicing, a-and my father yelled at me. H-He called me a disgrace."

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

"I hate that. But I guess there's not much I can do about _him_, but I may be able to help _you_, Hinata."

"N-Naruto-kun, thank you."

"Hey, no problem, Hinata!"

This is why she likes him. He's always so cheery.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

The next day, Hinata found Naruto waiting in a field near the edge of the village.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata! You're here! Great! Before we start, I need to tell you that Elysian will be watching us. She can give us some pointers in training."

Elysian jumped down from a tree branch. "As long as that's alright with you, Hina-chan!" The horse-girl was all smiles.

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

After training with Naruto for two hours, Hinata was worn out.

"I wonder what Father will say when he sees me."

"Oh, Hina-chan, you're always so worried!" Elysian said. "If he scolds you, stand up to him! Fight back! And tell him you can become a great Shinobi in your own way, on your own time!"

"Thanks, Ely-chan."

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

The following day, Hinata was training with Hiashi again. She was doing much better than before, but she still faltered. Hiashi glared at his daughter.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he yelled. "You will never become a great ninja!"

Hinata finally snapped. "If that's what you think, then fine! See if I care! I can become a great Shinobi in my own way, on my own time! And you know what? I will become strong!"

She charged at Hiashi so fast that he didn't have any time to react before Hinata smashed her palm into his ribcage. Hiashi collapsed in shock and pain as he stared at his daughter as she walked off, her head up and her eyes closed.

"I'll show you what I truly can be!" _Thank you, Naruto-kun, Elysian._

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

**Me: Well, I always thought this song was totally Hinata's, and it explains the kind of relationship she has with her father.**

**Julie: You know, it actually kinda does.**

**Majesty: Review it and give your suggestions! Mister Review Button there loves it when you send them!**

**Me: Flames are very much welcome!**


	2. Animal I Have Become

Animal I Have Become

**Animal I Have Become**

**Disclaimer: Three Days Grace owns all rights to this song. And Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Animal I Have Become

Naruto was hunched over Sasuke's cold body. He glared at the boy in the mask. Sasuke's words echoed in his head. "Naruto… Don't let anyone… destroy your dreams…"

"Sasuke," he whispered. "You didn't have to throw away your life to save mine."

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

"You took away Sasuke's dreams. You destroyed them!" Red chakra swirled around Naruto's entire body, forming a spiral of red. Naruto looked up and hissed. His eyes were red with slit pupils. "I'll kill you!"

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

"Wh-what is this chakra?" the masked boy whispered.

Naruto got down on all fours as his nails formed into claws. Steam whisped from his body.

"His wounds are healing?! What is behind this terrible hunger for blood That he's sending off?"

Outside the Crystal Ice Mirrors, Kakashi was holding off Zabuza when he noticed the red chakra.

"Oh, no!" he gasped. "If that chakra's loose, it could destroy us all!"

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

"Here I come!" Naruto roared. He lunged at the masked boy and swiped at his face, slashing the mask. Above the two, the chakra formed into the shape of a large fox head with a grinning mouth full of deadly fangs.

"What's going on here?!" the masked boy cried as Naruto dodged a swarm of senbon needles. "He's dodging my attacks! What is this boy?"

As if in response, Naruto grabbed the boy's arm and swung him into one of the mirrors, breaking the jutsu.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

The boy hit the ground, and his mask shattered. Naruto was about to punch him, but stopped.

"Why did you stop your attack?"

"You're the boy I met in the forest. Haku. Why are you working for Zabuza? He's not a very good person."

"Naruto, if we had met in a different time, under different circumstances, perhaps we could have been friends. But this is my life. With Zabuza."

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

"Naruto, I want you to do me a favor. I need you to kill me."

"Why?"

"As my punishment for killing your friend and deceiving you all."

Naruto jumped back and pulled out a kunai. He charged at Haku.

Haku stood still and waited for the death blow to come.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

_That's it, Naruto. Strike true…_

**Julie: Wow. That's kinda sad.**

**Majesty: Elysian, why didn't you include **_**our**_** part of the story?**

**Me: Because that comes later. And, after all, I **_**am**_** the author of this story, right?**

**Julie, Majesty: Right.**

**Me: Mister Button down there really wants to get pushed! So send 'em in!**


	3. Complicated

Complicated

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: Avril Lavigne owns this song. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

Tenten looked everywhere for Neji. She just couldn't find him. He didn't show up for training that day, and she was getting worried.

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

She had been looking for nearly three hours until she found him. He was in a tree in a dark part of the forest. He was curled up and hugging his knees like a lost child.

_This isn't the Neji I know._ Tenten thought as she approached her teammate. "Neji? Neji, are you alright?"

Neji looked up at the girl. His eyes were red and his eyes were watery. He'd been crying. _OK, this _really_ isn't the Neji I know._

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one

but you've become  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me

"Neji, what's wrong?"

"It's none of your concern…" Neji mumbled. He looked at the sky.

"Neji…"

"Tenten, just go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

"Well?"

"…"

"Neji, that doesn't tell me anything. Now, are you gonna talk or do I have to set Lee and Guy-sensei on you?"

That got him. Neji's eyes widened as he looked at Tenten. _Works every time!_

"Alright, I'll tell you."

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become  
Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

"Today is the tenth anniversary of my father's death!"

"Oh, Neji. I'm sorry. I didn't know. But you've been training with us on this day every time up to now. Why didn't you show?"

"I just can't believe that's how long he's been gone." He began crying. Tenten crouched down and put her arms around Neji as he cried.

Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Neji rested his head on Tenten's shoulder and kept crying.

"There there Neji. I'm here. It's alright."

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

"You don't need to be alone. I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you Tenten… You've always been there for me."

Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Neji stopped crying and hugged Tenten. "Thanks again," he whispered.

"It's the least I could do for a friend. Besides, it's getting late and your clan members must be worried sick. I'll walk with you."

"OK. I appreciate it Tenten."

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

**Me: Review please! Mr. Button really loves it!**

**Majesty: Touching story, Elysian, but, again, why aren't we in it?**

**Me: Because, it's **_**my**_** fanfic. So, nya. :P**

**Julie: Whateva, dude!**


	4. If You're Going Through Hell

Naruto Songs and Stories

**Naruto Songs and Stories**

**If You're Going Through Hell**

**Disclaimer: Rodney Atkins has all rights to If You're Going Through Hell, and Masashi Kishimoto owns all rights to Naruto. My friends and I have all rights to Majesty, Julie, and Elysian.**

"Elysian? Elysian, wait up!" Majesty ran after her friend. "Listen, Ely-chan, I know you loved them, but you shouldn't shove your life away!"

Well you know those times when you feel like  
There's a sign there on your back  
That says I don't mind if you kick me, seems like everybody has  
Things go from bad to worse  
You think it can't get worse than that  
And then they do

"Elysian, listen to me! Just because they're dead doesn't mean it's all over!"

"Listen to her, Elysian," Iruka said, catching up. "My parents both were killed, but I'm through mourning for them. Instead, I look to my friends when I need help."

You step off the straight and narrow  
And you don't know where you are  
Used the needle of your compass, to sew up your broken heart  
Ask directions from a genie in a bottle of Jim beam  
And she lies to you  
That's when you learn the truth

If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there

"Big Sis, c'mon," Julie whispered to Elysian. "Just think of how upset we would be if you died."

Elysian stopped and looked at her teammates. She turned to Iruka and said, "You know what? I think you're right. I shouldn't mourn their deaths, but celebrate their lives! Besides, I've got other lives that need mine! Why should I spend the rest of my life in the shadows? I just need to look up and step into the light!"

I've been deep down in that darkness  
I've been down to my last match  
Felt a hundred different demons breathin' fire down my back  
And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap  
That they were layin'

"And the first thing I'm gonna do is this!" Elysian threw her arms around the three, and they all laughed.

But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street  
Holdin' out a hand to pull you back up on your feet  
The one's that you've been draggin' for so long  
You're on your knees might as well be prayin'  
Guess what I'm sayin'

If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
If you're goin' through hell keep on movin'  
Face that fire walk right through it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there

If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
If you're goin' through hell keep on movin'  
Face that fire walk right through it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there

**Majesty: Elysian, it's funny how you started out with me in there.**

**Julie: Yeah and how you put in Iruka-sensei and me in as backup.**

**Me: How's that funny? I was just trying to fit the song in there, as well as a familiar face with the readers.**

**Majesty: But, isn't Iruka-sensei more Naruto's friend than ours?**

**Me: Hey! He was buds with Mizuki, right?**

**Julie: Anyway, please review.**

**Majesty: And send in suggestions!**

**Me: If we like them, we'll put them in!**


	5. What Hurts the Most

What Hurts the Most

What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: Rascal Flatts owns the song and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

"Ino!" Shikamaru was running after his teammate through the pouring rain. "Ino, hang on!"

"No, go away Shikamaru! I don't need you!"

Shikamaru gasped in shock. "Ino, I've never seen you this way before. What's wrong with you?"

"Shikamaru, the question is what's wrong with _you_?"

"Ino…"

The cold rain bit at his skin like fangs of ice. He was left watching Ino leaving him behind in the downpour. The following days were hard on Shikamaru. He locked himself in his room and didn't come out at all. He kept all the lights off and stared out the window the whole day. And each night he would cry himself to sleep.

Ino soon grew worried. She hadn't seen Shikamaru for days and neither had Chouji or anyone else. Every time she tried to see Shikamaru, he told her to leave him alone.

One night, when Ino went to talk to him again, she heard Shikamaru singing quietly in his room.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me.

There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me.

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away.

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin to do.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But Im doin' it.

Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and Im alone.

Still harder getting' up, I dressed, livin with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved

In my heart that I left unspoken.

What hurts the most, is being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away.

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you is what I was tryin to do.

And not seein' that lovin' you,

That's what I was tryin' to do."

Ino listened and began crying. Shikamaru heard this and finally opened his door. The first thing Ino did was throw her arms around the boy's neck and kiss him.

**Me: And that's the story right there.**

**Majesty: But Elysian, it doesn't seem complete! I demand you finish it!**

**Me: No! Never!**

**Julie: Let's just skip to the okay sure part.**

**Me: No! Never! Oh, and Kurama is now niXon! Yaaaaay niXon!**

**Majesty, Julie: Reviews, suggestions, flames. Just send them in.**

**Me: And we hope to send out more on the way! (all smiles)**


	6. Thnks fr th Mmrs

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

**Disclaimer: Fall Out Boy does the song. That's all that's new. You know the rest.**

"Well, well, well," the Aka Tsuki leader said. "Come back to beg for mercy?"

Elysian looked up and bared her teeth in a snarl. "_You'd_ better be the one who'll be _praying_ for _mercy_!"

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

"And why should _I_ be doing that?"

"You don't _know_ the powers I control!"

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Dark chakra engulfed the body of the girl. It solidified into the form of a winged demon horse. Her entire left side was dark red fur with black on her face and forelimb. Her right side was light red with white on her face and legs. Two long tails, one black and one gray, swished through the air.

"What is this?! Who are you?!"

"I am Erratic!" the demon hissed through large fangs.

"Well, if you're a demon, then come get me!"

The horse charged at the leader. He jumped out of the way.

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad

The demon slammed into a stone pillar.

And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)

She gently rubbed a black claw over a large pendant on her necklace. A silver dragon's tail was wrapped around a bloodstained diamond sphere. "Sis, give me sight." The sphere glowed.

One night stand (one night stand off)

"You're wasting time!"

The demon snapped her jaws shut and spun around. A claw met flesh just above the leader's right eye. "That's the plan!"

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

"What?! How?!"

"What's the matter? Too scared to show your face?" She pressed her forehead against the leader's and snarled. "Take this! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She spat flames from her mouth and ignited the vegetation around them. "Have a little taste of original Equade Style jutsu before you lose conciousness!"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

Large burning roots shot out of the ground and constricted the Aka Tsuki leader. He screamed in agony and went limp.

"Burning Briar Ward," Elysian said calmly as she walked through the flames away from her enemy. "Now, where is Deidara?" She walked out of the cave in the darkness, sparking fires as she left.

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

The Aka Tsuki hideout collapsed in flames and was left in ruins. No one but Elysian knows why.

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

**Me: Aaaaaand… That's a wrap folks! This fan fic is almost at its end! I made a promise to a buddy that I'd do one for Shino, and that's it!**

**Julie: We're planning on making a second version of Naruto Songs and Stories exclusively for original Naruto characters!**

**Majesty: But first, Ely's gonna tell us about the next chappie!**

**Me: Right. The next one is… Well, I'm not even sure yet, but I'll think of something! It's gotta be either Spice Girls or country. Read and review! Flames are very welcome! It makes me stronger when I eat flames!**


	7. Numa Numa

Numa Numa

Numa Numa

**Disclaimer: I think it's Ozone who owns this song…**

Elysian: Hmmm…

Majesty: How is you?

Elysian: I bored.

Julie: Let's do sometin'! Whatcha in da mood fer?

Elysian: I'm in a Numa mood.

All three: IT'S NUMA NUMA TIME!!

Elysian: Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa

All three: Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa

Majesty: Alo Salut sunt eu un haiduc  
Si te rog iubirea mea primeste fericirea.  
Alo alo sunt eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

All three: Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
Te sun sa-ti spun ce simt acum  
Alo iubirea mea sunt eu fericirea.  
Alo alo sunt iarasi eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Elysian: Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa

**Me: Wow! That was fun!**

**Julie: Yeah! I'm glad we did that!**

**Me: Awwww. Little Freedom Kitty's crying.**

**Majesty: Oooh. Let her say sumfin.**

**Me: Okay. Here, Little Bit.**

**Freedom: zyuh777c jnhuy**

**Julie: Awwww. That's so cute.**

**Majesty: I love the Kitty-Kitty.**

**Me: And- joomp- off she goes like a bullet again!**

**Julie: Read and review please!**


	8. Crawling

The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

Crawling

Disclaimer: I, CrazyHorseNinja, do solemnly swear that Linkin Park owns Crawling, the song, and that Masashi Kishimoto owns all the original Naruto characters, the Naruto manga, and the Naruto show and movies.

Dedication: This final chapter is dedicated to my buddy Ox. She likes Shino.

Shino looked up from the beetle he was studying. A strange noise blew on the winds. It sounded like a crying child.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

He followed the noise and didn't stop for hours. The insects in his body screeched to him, but he paid them no heed.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

The crying grew near as Shino raced through the trees in search of the source. The noise ceased for a few seconds, but Shino had already found it.

I've felt this way before  
So insecure

He found a small baby dear with an injured foot laying in a clearing, exposed to predators and the weather. Shino's bugs screeched again as he carefully picked up the fawn. It had the Nara clan's brand on its shoulder.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

The baby deer began crying again. A large tiger leaped out of the trees and chased after Shino. The crying fawn began kicking wildly, hitting Shino's arms, legs, and chest.

Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Shino ran as quickly as he could back to the village with the tiger close behind him. His bugs swarmed and surrounded the tiger, giving Shino enough time to escape.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

When he reached the village, Shino was limping and breathing hard. The fawn had stopped crying and was very tense.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Shino quickly made his way to the Naras' deer farm. He quickly returned the missing fawn and ran to the hospital to get his wounds treated.

**Me: Yo!**

**Ox: Yo! Dude! That wasn't what I had in mind, but it should work. Thanks dude!**

**Me: Hey, you asked for it!**


	9. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

People liked this story so much, I just couldn't stop, so I'm going to keep working on it

People liked this story so much, I just couldn't stop, so I'm going to keep working on it. Thanks Shoelacey! You rock!

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Green Day.

_Sasuke shifted the pack on his shoulders as he left his house, probably for the last time. He didn't look back or think about turning around and staying in the village. All he could think about is the power he will receive and getting his revenge on Itachi._

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

_He looked ahead and noticed Sakura standing by herself. She turned around when she heard Sasuke approaching her. She smiled when she saw him. Then she noticed the pack he was carrying._

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

_"Sasuke," she whispered. "Sasuke what are you doing? Where are you going?"_

_He just kept walking. "I'm leaving the village," he said, not even looking over his shoulder._

_"Why?"_

_Sasuke didn't answer her question. He just kept on walking._

I walk alone  
I walk alone

_"Sasuke, don't leave! Please!" He wasn't listening to her plea. "If you go- I'll scream if you leave the village!"_

_Sasuke looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Sakura. "Sakura. You're annoying."_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

_He suddenly appeared behind the girl. She gulped and held her breath. "Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "Thank you… For everything." In one swift movement he left her unconscious. He didn't let her fall, but he set her on a nearby bench._

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

_He kept walking, not looking back, not stopping, not regretting anything. He left her behind, left all of them behind. They were just memories to him now._

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

_Sakura regained consciousness and opened her eyes. She began crying, knowing that she was too weak to convince Sasuke to stay with her._

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

_Sasuke was already within Orochimaru's clutches. He had given up his life for power that he _might_ receive, though he wasn't sure. No one was sure._

I walk alone  
I walk alone

_He had given up on the village, but the village had not given up on him. Naruto made a promise to Sakura that he would see to it that Sasuke came back to the village._

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

_He gave her his word, and he _never_ goes back on his word._

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

And he hadn't gone back on his word. Sasuke had found himself being escorted back to the village of his birth, his childhood, his dreams. Sasuke was going home. Naruto had come to see to it that he would. Erratic, her sisters Soar the eagle demon and Sense the wolf demon, and Team Bring Sasuke Back had come as well.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Indeed, in the end someone had found Sasuke.

**Me: I'm glad I get to keep this fan fic going.**

**Soar: You **_**finally**_** mentioned us Elysian.**

**Sense: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Hey! My computer was being an ass!**

**Soar: (whispering) If that's even possible…**

**Me: Soar! I heard that!**

**Soar: Oh, dammit!**

**Sense: Smart move rating this Teen.**


	10. Brother My Brother

**"Brother My Brother"**

Disclaimer: I don't own the song. I'm not sure who does, but if you don't, then don't go telling people you do!

Erratic looked at Naruto, who was possessed by Kyuubi so that he was basically Kyuubi himself. Erratic didn't want to fight her older brother or his host, but she also didn't want him destroying any more lives than he already had.

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother

All she could think about was convincing him to retreat back to Naruto. She just had to find a way to get through to him.

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

"Who needs power, Kyuubi? All it ever does is destroy you in the end."

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

"Good people are dying, Brother, and you are satisfied just to sit back and watch? Even though you are the cause of it? I'm crying Kyuubi because these people are my friends. Do you not respect that?"

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Kyuubi looked coldly back at Erratic. "Who are you to question my motives, Little Sister? I am Kyuubi! I am powerful! Do you wish to shame me for it Sister?"

"Look inside yourself Kyuubi. You are not a monster. No killer could ever have been such a great brother."

Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes

Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see

"You aren't like this Kyuubi. It isn't you. The Kyuubi I know is a kind, loving brother with a mate and a young son. How can you just turn your back on all the people that you love?"

"Like this." Kyuubi turned around, trying to ignore Erratic. He only looked into her tortured eyes. "What do you want?"

You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

"What I want, Kyuubi, is for you to walk away, to forget about this revenge. Think of all the love you're destroying. Think of Hinaro. Think of your son. You were my brother, Kyuubi. I loved you."

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

"Leave me alone Erratic!" Kyuubi tried again to turn away, but his face met with a large black hoof and he was thrown against the rocks.

"This isn't who you are, my brother. It's not you. The Kyuubi I love wouldn't threaten lives like that. I know you're still in there Kyuu. I won't rest until I can bring you out."

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more

"People are getting hurt. Lives are in danger. And your wanting for this vengeance is the source of it all."

We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began

Erratic dug her claws across Kyuubi's swirling chakra and halted its flow. Kyuubi's eyes softened as he smiled gratefully back at his sister.

Tell me why  
Brother my brother

"Thank you Erratic. You've truly set me free. I have seen the truth first hand. I owe you one, my sister."

Kyuubi retreated back to Naruto as Erratic's grip released on Elysian's consciousness.

We can try  
Brother my brother


	11. Another Irish Drinking Song

**I don't own this song.**

song: another Irish drinking song

artist: da vinic's notebook

Jiraiya was sitting at the bar when Majesty, Julie, and Elysian passed it on their way back from a recent mission to a nearby village. Majesty noticed the sage and began to sing.

Majesty: Gather 'round, ye lads and lasses, set ye for a while,  
And hearken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle.  
Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone  
And lift our voices in another Irish drinking song.

Elysian joined in the fun and began to sing as well.

Elysian: Consumption took me mother and me father got the pox.  
Me brother drank the whiskey 'til he wound up in a box.  
My other brother in the Troubles met with his demise.  
My sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes.

Julie, not wanting to be left out, joined her friends in singing the chorus.

All three: Now everybody's died,  
So until our tears are dried,  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more!  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again!

The three of them do-see-do'd and continued singing.

Julie: Kenny was killed in Kilkenny and Claire, she died in Clare.  
Tip from Tipperary died out in the Derry air.  
Shannon jumped into the River Shannon back in June.  
Ernie fell into the Erne, and Tom is in the Tomb.

Majesty: "Cleanliness is godliness" me Uncle Pat would sing.  
He broke his neck a-slippin' on a bar of Irish Spring.  
O'Grady, he was 80 though his bride was just a pup,  
He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up.

All three: Now everybody's died,  
So until our tears are dried,  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more!  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again!

Elysian: Joe Murphy fought with Reilly near the banks of old Doneen.  
He took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen.  
Crazy Uncle Mike believed he was a leprechaun -  
In fact he's just a leper, and his arms and legs are gone.

Majesty: When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a cryin' shame.  
He wasn't really Irish, but he went to Notre Dame.,  
McNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit  
But he was just a Scotsman, so nobody gave a-

Elysian and Julie: ARRGHH!

All three: Now everybody's died,  
So until our tears are dried,  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more!  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again!

Julie: Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar.  
The road rose up to meet him when he fell out of his car.  
Irony was what befell my great-grand Uncle Sam.  
He choked upon the very last potato in the land.

Elysian: Conor lived in Ulster town, he used to smuggle arms  
Until the British killed him and cut off his lucky charms.  
And dear old Father Flanagan, who left the lord's employ  
Drunk on sacramental wine, beneath the altar boy.

All three: Now everybody's died,  
So until our tears are dried,  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more!  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again!

(slower)

Majesty: Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin.

Julie: The Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin.

Elysian: Me only wish is when the Savior comes for me and you…

(a tempo)

All three: He kills the cast of Riverdance, and Michael Flatley too!

Now everybody's died,  
So until our tears are dried,  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more!  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again!

Now everybody's died,  
So until our tears are dried,  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more!  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again!

The three girls walked off laughing, leaving a slightly wasted Jiraiya sitting at the bar.

**Me: Haha! Now **_**that's**_** what **_**I**_** call… **_**WASTIN'!**_

**Julie: Yeah. That sure was fun!**

**Majesty: Man, what a great time!**


End file.
